In this world
by abcdoll3
Summary: Just a songy fic about what happened after Urban Jungle DONT REPORT ME! or else. Sam's having a little amnesianesness. DS This is NOT a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

what happens after Urban Jungle. I don't own DP or it's characters, or Paris Hilton's song , "Nothing in this world." I know it's a songfic, **don't report me!** anyway, it's in third person. sorta whatever.

* * *

When she woke up, she just starred at her ceiling, wondering what the hell happened in the past 24 hours,**So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by " Here's what I like". And you were with somebody else but you can't deny. That's me in your eye.** when she found a garter on her leg. "Wow, what made me wear this thing, It's cute but..." She opened her hand to reveal a crystal, fogged by her fingerprints. She thought back to what happened .

_"Woah", she said to her friend, " You can do that now?" he placed the new crystal in her hand. "Huh? What's this for?"  
"I'm just glad you're okay" he replied, leaning closer to her. Then Tucker rolled in , in an unusually large lawn mower. "What is that?...Five thousand dollars to mow someone's lawn?" _

"Oh yeah..." She paused in herself with her thoughts.

"_Hey Sam." he said, with Tucker long gone.  
"Oh hey." She replied, watching the sun setting down.  
"Well, it's getting dark...you want me to drop you home?" he offered. She agreed and they were off. "So," He asked in midair, " Do you remember anything?"  
" Well, I remember something about plants." she lied; she was oblivious to the past...which brings her here._

"Well, I do remember one thing." She said to herself. " I remember you." In fact, ever since she regained her concioussness, all she could think about was Danny. **Do you know, what it's like? When it's wrong, but it feels so right? **So many questions she had for him. Why did he give her that crystal? What did she say to him? What happened?

**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world could turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel allright, tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now this has a little more dialouge than the other one. I still don't own DP or This song.

* * *

He just had an urge. It was almost like his mind and body were on different pages but both of those pages were saying, " See Sam" **Baby, you and I , got what will never be.** "What's going on with me?" He asked himself. He had a feeling it wasn't the cold bothering him anymore. **You know I'm right. **Even before the horticultural madness began, Danny felt something, different, around Sam. "It's like, all I can think about is her. Why?" he asked himself. 

"Maybe you're in love with her."

"No way...wait, who are you?"

"I'm your conscience"said the voice "You know, the one telling you to see her."

"But how are you controling me? And why do you sound like a girl?"

"HELLO! Conscience speaking and I'm the one who handles emotions better." she said. "Call me Jule"

"Okay...Jule" Danny said to his fem-conscience. "Why am I going to Sam's house?"

"Because, you're in love with her!" she said in a frustrating voice. " And it's killing you inside that you can't admit it yet."

"You're right" he soon realized. _I am in love with her...especially in that hot evil pixie outift thing with that garter_-

"Lust! Bad Boy, leave. " She commanded.-

"Wait, my emotions are puppies?" She sighed and said whatever. "THanks. It's like you can read my mind or something." Then, she slammed her hand against her head and told him to just tell Sam how he felt already.

**So, tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me. Most guys would die. You should know. How it feels. When it hurts. Cuz it feels so right. Nothing in this world can stop us tonight. I can do what she can do so much better. Nothing in this world can turn out the light. I'm gonna make you feel alright, tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

THis story is going kinda slow so I decided to skip the " What are you doing here" part and just get to where they're together.

* * *

"Danny, " Sam said in a tone confused yet hott to him. "What exactly happened to me yesterday?" Danny almost choked on his breath. "And, where did I get this stuff. And most of all," She pulled out the crystal. " Why did you give this to me?" 

"You wanna know EXACTLY what happened. Well..." He told her everything. By the time he was done, Sam was looking at herself in a very , you don't wanna know, way.

"I actually said that?" She coughed out.

"Yeah. " he said then mumbled, '" It sounded pretty hott too."

"What?" She said.

"Oh hell with it." he thought to himself, " You sounded really hott saying that!" he blurted out. **I gotta tell you something, Something that you just might like. **

**"** And I probably looked hott too, right?" she asked bittersweetly

"Actually, very." He said. "Wow," he thought to himself, didn't expect to say that, yet, I didn't expect her to ask. **No it's not the same thing.** The two exchanged blushes. A cold draft moved in, finding the two moving closer together. She yawned and leaned on his chest."Calm down Fenton, " He thought, rather, Jule thought. " And make your move." He drew his breath. " I love you Sam." her eyes shot open,

"What?"

" I love you." **Yeah, You'll learn I'm not too shy. "** Wow, that does feel good." But instead of answering back to him, she swooped up, and kissed him. He kissed back and they were like that for a while. **You, and I, we can do this thing tonight. Nothing in this world can stop us tonight, I can do what she can do so much better. Nothing in this world can turn out the light, I'm gonna make you feel allright tonight. Nothing in this world can stop us tonight, I can do what she can do so much better. Nothing in this world can turn out the light, I'm gonna make you feel allright tonight.**


End file.
